This invention relates to an apparatus for use with an automotive vehicle to record vehicle operation data.
In order to clear up the cause of a traffic accident, the vehicle operation data sampled around the time when the traffic accident occurs are required. However, it is difficult to detect the time when a traffic accident occurs. It may be considered to detect this time by monitoring the operation of a protective device such as an air bag. However, this cannot accommodate a slight traffic accident and will result in an expensive vehicle operation data recording apparatus.